


Inquiring Minds

by AlanSchezar



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Affection, Desire, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlanSchezar/pseuds/AlanSchezar
Summary: A nagging question has been bothering Nick for some time. One summer morning, he gets an answer he didn't quite expect.A short one shot that fits somewhere around Helpless.





	Inquiring Minds

“So...how long have you been into preds?”

The question was admittedly out of the blue, asked over the rim of a steaming cup of coffee at breakfast early one summer morning. It drew the expected initial reaction – a shake of Judy’s gray furred head, her ears suddenly snapping to attention, a slight widening of her lovely amethyst eyes, and of course a few fleeting twitches of her soft pink nose. All that was worth the asking in itself, but Nick had found himself coming back to the question enough times that it was time for an answer.

“E...excuse me?” Judy said, furrowing her brow at Nick’s wry smile.

“You heard me, Carrots,” he said, pausing to take a sip of coffee, his manner unflappable, “How long have you known you had a thing for preds?”

She laid aside her newspaper with a shy half smile, her brow perking as she regarded him with a half curious, half bashful look. “What makes you think I have a thing for preds?” she asked.

Nick set down his coffee with a low chuckle, leaning back in his chair and gazing at his wife for a moment with a bemused perk of his brow, his characteristic wry smirk curling the corners of his muzzle. “Well,” he said, “I’m no detective... _yet_...but the clues are fairly obvious, I think.” He raised his left paw, giving his fingers a waggle to display the gold ring encircling his middle finger. “There’s this, for starters,” he said, his smile broadening as he added, “And then there’s last night’s activities...you were rather... _enthusiastic_ , shall we say?”

A flush reddened the inside of Judy’s ears, which pleased Nick immensely, but she quickly gathered herself and took on her cool-as-a-cucumber cop persona. She fixed him with a piercing stare, though her lips bore the faintest hint of an affectionate smile. “I don’t have a thing for preds, actually,” she said, crossing her arms over her chest, “Quite the opposite.”

Nick perked his brow, tapping thoughtfully on the side of his muzzle with a forefinger. “Oh is that so?” he said incredulously, “Do go on, Officer Hopps.”

Her smile broadened and she stood up in her seat, stepping onto the table and striding across it boldly. The gesture took Nick off guard and he dropped his arms and sat back in his chair as she planted her footpaws on either side of his thighs without missing a beat. She looked him over with an admiring air, drawing her paws softly up the sides of his neck and gently cupping them around the corners of his jaw. Her eyes met his, and she saw a flash of desire in his emerald gaze before she went on. “I was always a little afraid of predators, especially after what happened with Gideon, though I tried hard not to be,” she said, her voice low, “Their teeth, their claws, their sheer size always scared me a little. I was ashamed of it, to be honest, but it was always there.”

“So then...” Nick began, feeling a shiver of pleasure and need run down his spine as she caressed him.

Judy silenced him with a gentle shake of her head and a warm smile. “It has nothing to do with being a ‘predo’ or anything like that, Nick,” she said softly, bringing her nose a little closer to his, the soft pink pad giving the faintest twitch, “It has everything to do with _you_.”

“What do you mean...?” he whispered, his paws sensually drawing themselves up her shapely thighs and coming to rest around her hips, as if guided by a will of their own. Her scent filled his nostrils, in turn filling his heart, mind and body with loving desire for her.

She nuzzled him tenderly, planting the softest kisses as she moved her lips closer to his ear, her body closer to his before she spoke, “You are the kindest, most charming, most noble, most courageous mammal I’ve ever met, Nick...”

He let his eyes slip closed as her warm breath wafted into his ear, her presence making him tremble with pleasure.

“You’re so wonderful that I couldn’t help but fall in love with you, and now...” she continued, her paw stroking through his headfur as she drew back to gaze into his eyes once more, “Everything about you that would have frightened me if you were anyone else—your claws, your teeth—they only thrill me in ways I could never have imagined...” She drew her lips close to his ear, her voice a breathy, needful whisper as she added, “When you stroke your teeth over my throat like you did last night...it feels like my whole body is on fire... _like_ _just that touch_ _could make me_...” She silenced herself by pressing her lips to his, locking his muzzle with a deep, passionate, needful kiss that eloquently took the place of the words she chose not to say.

At length they drew apart, their lips staying within a hair’s breadth of one another, their bodies still pressed together, the growing heat obvious to both of them.

“W...weren’t we supposed to meet Clawhauser for lunch today...?” Nick managed to say, his voice faltering as an overwhelming rush of pleasure and desire thundered through his veins.

“We’re going to be late...” Judy replied with a devilish smirk and an air of finality in her voice.

Nick’s only reply was to wrap her in his arms, rise from his chair and carry her back to the bedroom. She wrapped her legs around his body with a playful giggle as the door slammed shut behind them.

At least he had his answer.


End file.
